The present invention relates to programmer control device of the type comprising a programme-cam unit and a reversing cam unit disposed coaxially to each other and adapted to be driven for step by step rotation by at least one of a plurality of spring-loaded pivoting pawl. The beak of each pawl is adapted to engage a movable toothed member kinematically connected to the corresponding cam unit, an automatic control system being adapted to control the step by step rotation, at a fast rate, of the programme-cam unit.